Wireless telecommunications networks (e.g., Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) networks) may implement policies whereby user equipment (“UE”) devices, such as mobile telephones, may have an Aggregate Maximum Bit Rate (“AMBR”). The AMBR for a particular UE may be tracked, calculated, and enforced, for example, on a per-session basis, where each session may be associated with a type of traffic (e.g., Internet Protocol (“IP”) traffic, IP Multimedia Subsystem (“IMS”) traffic, etc.).